The present invention relates to a novel and useful system for processing polluted water.
Water which is contaminated with oil and slurry material is often encountered during construction work, for example, deep trench excavation, deep pit excavation, highway construction, well drilling, and the like. In addition, water from storms flowing over construction sites again results in water which is contaminated with silt and oils. Removal of these contaminants or pollutants is generally referred to as “dewatering”.
In the past, fouled water had been removed from construction sites, transported to a treatment plant, and treated with conventional methods and equipment. Although successful in purifying the water for release to a drainage system, such methods are expensive and time consuming. In the past, many methods have been devised to treat dirty water. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,171 shows a septic tank which utilizes three chambers separated by strainers to filter solid sewage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,278,545, 4,333,835, and 5,445,730 detail multi-chambered containers in which vertical plates are employed to separate solids from liquid contaminants.
U.S. Pat Nos. 2,852,140 and 4,997,562 describe treatment tanks in which contaminated water flows from one tank to another and gradually settles out solid contaminants, leaving pure water to be decanted from the tank.
PCT Publication WO88/06478, U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,191, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,748 describe liquid separators in which baffles or plates are employed to coalesce oil and remove solid matter at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,255 and PCT Publication WO93/12896 describe an oil, water, and sand separator which employs screening and a biodegradable detergent to emulsify oil for separation from the original mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,329 illustrates a process for purifying water containing oil and solids in which a filter media, such as sand, is used. The sand is periodically cleaned by application of steam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,677 shows a transportable sewage treatment apparatus in which baffles are used to stabilize the mixture process and permit the activation of the sewage by bacterial components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,448 shows an oil/grit interceptor in which multi chambered tanks are used to treat the fluid rain water. The chamber is used to either separate oil from the water or grit from the water.
A system for processing polluted water which is portable and reliable would be a notable advance in the environmental control of contaminated water.